


Behind green eyes

by MilyV



Series: prompts from tumblr (MilyWritesStuff) [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Giripan - Freeform, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Herakles noticed that someone was missing on his side of the bed.





	Behind green eyes

Herakles rolled on the bed. He opened his arms, so he could cuddle with his partner. However, he realized that that place was empty. He stared at the empty pillow for a while. He wondered for how long Kiku had been gone.

He stretched before getting up. He saw a figure standing on the balcony. Herakles wondered if he should interrupt Kiku. He walked with stealth, he didn’t want to scare his partner.

Kiku took a deep breath. Another nightmare. The world was so chaotic at times and he felt so old in comparison with anyone else. The younger nations were so energetic and the influx of world news sometimes were so overwhelming. It was that kind of moments were he missed his splendid isolation. Nonetheless, that was not an option on a connected world.

“Everything alright?” Herakles’ voice was so similar to the breeze of that night, so calm and peaceful. Kiku wondered at times how he could keep his composure, despise all his problems.

“Ah, Herakles…” Kiku turned around “I didn’t mean to wake you up. I tried to be as quiet as I could be. I apologize” He looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

Herakles smirked for a second.

“I couldn’t sleep anyways” Herakles lied. He could sleep through any storm or noise. But he couldn’t be indifferent to whatever was happening with Kiku.

Kiku gave him his back and looked at the city. So many lights, so many cars. Every single person trying to survive just one more day. He closed his eyes. He was so stressed out. Meetings. Papers to be delivered on time. No time to rest. Everything seemed like an emergency.

“So—?” Herakles stood next up Kiku. He pretended to see whatever his partner was looking at, but the truth was he couldn’t keep his eyes out of him.

Kiku remained in silence.

“It’s nothing. You should keep go back to bed” Kiku already felt bad for the fact that Herakles caught him there. He didn’t want to be a burden.

“No” Herakles refused “Tell me” He put his hand over Kiku’s shoulder.

Kiku struggled on the inside. He sighed. Maybe… Just maybe Herakles could understand him. He had lived more years than most nations. And after all, he was his dear confident.

“Nightmares. I keep having nightmares. And people are so loud these days…” Kiku bit his lips “I try, I really try to keep up with everyone”

Herakles had begun playing with Kiku’s hair while he was talking.

“My emotions have been turbulent for so long. I’m not sure how to react” Kiku finally admitted that.

And then… And then it just happened. Kiku found himself between Herakles’ arms. At first, he was a bit taken aback. However, he immediately felt comfort in his chest. He closed his eyes. He was safe. He couldn’t understand how Herakles did it, but he wasn’t going to question it. His favorite place in the world.

“I understand” Herakles murmured. He wasn’t going to let Kiku out.

The full moon lighted that small scene that none of them wanted to end. It was their safe place from the rest of the world.

Kiku lift his face to look at his partner and they shared an intimate and endless kiss.

“I’m sorry. You will feel tired in the morning because of me” Kiku said while his hand rested on Herakles’ chest.

“I’ll take a nap before the meeting” Herakles replied with his usual laid back attitude. All he cared in that moment was about Kiku “Everything will be fine” He added before kissing Kiku back.

Kiku realized that he could stared into those green eyes for years and find peace like nowhere else. And he loved that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
